


my baby muffin

by chennuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaemsung are whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennuwu/pseuds/chennuwu
Summary: jaemsung! au where jaemin and jisung are both in a secret relationship





	my baby muffin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this au was originally posted in my twitter and it was super short and i wasn't that satisfied so :>
> 
> enjoy this cute jaemsung au i wrote instead of healing <3
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated hehe <33

jaemin placed down his hockey stick by his bench as he sat down for the first break after an hour of training. gulping down the water, he looked around the big sports complex, smiling as he saw how his team members were still practising.

 

" guys! take a break, i don't want you guys to be overworked, " he called out, making them stop.

 

" nana, we're fine, " jeno replied but his sluggish movements proved otherwise.

 

" fine my ass jeno lee, c' mon, " haechan retort, slinging the older's arm around his shoulder as they both trudge to the bench areas, the other team players in toll.

 

as the whole team took their breaths, resting and drinking up, jaemin stood up to answer a call from his phone. hurriedly walking to the far end of the complex and ignoring his friend's snickers, he swiped his finger across the screen, a huge smile forming at the contact photo.

 

" hi baby, " jaemin cooed with a high pitched voice.

 

" hyung! stop it, " the other whined and jaemin can just imagine his cute feet stomping on the ground.

 

"you're so cute sung- ah, " said boy just giggled in reply and then both of them were talking about everything, using up the entire break time.

 

" do you think jaemin knows that we know his boyfriend is jisung? " jeno whispered to haechan, who just replied with a shrug.

 

" he's jaemin, he's dumb, " the younger replied, earning a slight shove to his shoulder making them both erupt into laughter.

 

 

 

once practice was done, jaemin was pulled to the side by jeno and haechan.

 

" hey guys, what is it? " the youngest of the three asked, wiping away the beads of sweat from his forehead.

 

" you're together with park jisung right? year two student in football, " jeno asked with an amused tone.

 

 _shit_ , jaemin thought.

 

" what the hell no? we're _enemies_ you know that right, " he replied, proud at himself for maintaining a stable voice.

 

but the smirk on his friends' face made his heart plummet to the ground, and a twist to his gut.

 

" then you wouldn't care if i don't know, " haechan started, playing with his bangs, " jisung sprained his ankle and is now resting in the sickbay, " and then looked at jaemin and fake pouted.

 

" he wHAT ?!, "

 

 

 

and that was how jaemin found himself running towards the sickbay, both his friends behind him, sharing giggles.

 

" oh shut up you two, " he grumbled, as he began to jog slowly, to look at the plate number of the sickbay room.

 

" i can't believe jaemin went ' _oh my baby muffin hurt himself_ , ' and then started panicking " haechan started, voice cracking at the end, proceeding to burst into waves of laughter with jeno.

 

and jaemin couldn't help but snort at his friends but immediately stopped once the number plate 'R6' came into view ; jisung's sickbay room.

 

wiping his palm against his pants, he turned to look at the other two, and he might have protrayed a look of sadness because both jeno and haechan immediately stopped laughing.

 

" c-can you guys wait here? i'll explain soon i promise, " jaemin mumbled, his fingers playing with the promise ring on his index finger.

 

" of course nana, go on, " jeno replied with a soft ruffle to the younger's head.

 

 

 

" did they do it on purpose sungie? " was the first thing jaemin asked once he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

 

jisung looked up, as if a deer caught in headlights, before flashing a guilty smile to the older.

 

" jaemin hyung, " he started, puffing his cheeks to make him look like a fish and smiling a bit when he sees how his older boyfriend was fighting the urge to smile.

 

" park jisung, "

 

" na jaemin, " and jisung could only snort before embracing the older in his hold who practically snuggled further into the crook of his neck, with arms wrapped around each other waist.

 

" they bullied you didn't they? " jaemin mumbled, his hand rubbing circles on the back of the younger.

 

" it's _fine_ hyung, " jisung replied, before pulling out from the hug and pinching the other's cheeks playfully.

 

jisung knew it wasn't fine. he knew that _he_ wasn't fine. but what else could he do? he's a new player of the football team and he's a year one student and he's small.

 

it's bound to happen.

 

" baby, you know hyungie doesn't like it when you're hurt, " the oldest of the two said, eyes holding worry.

 

" and you _know_ i hate it when you use the term 'hyungie' aaa na jaemin! " jisung groaned, punching said boy's shoulder playfully.

 

jaemin just stared at his boyfriend before bursting out into laughter and having to get a hold on the bed when jisung choked in between heaps of laughter.

 

 

 

" when do you have to leave the sickbay? " jaemin asked, facing the younger who's resting his head on his right arm.

 

" in an hour, " he looked at jisung in confusion, wondering why his voice was on a higher pitch, and why his eyes were closed if he had even replied.

 

" will you stop giving heart eyes, i'm about to _throw up,_ " and with that jaemin looked up, just to see haechan and jeno both standing by the door, smirking.

 

said boy wanted to remove his arms but stopped when jisung whined and pulled the jersey jaemin is wearing, closer to him.

 

" g-guys- "

 

" how long has this been going on? " jeno asked softly, flashing an eye smile to let the other know that he's not mad.

 

" eight months, " came the soft reply

 

" why didn't you tell us? "

 

" hyuck you know why, "

 

" screw the school systems, jaemin. i mean why didn't you tell us, your _best friend_? " haechan breathes out, his voice lacing with betrayal.

 

" i got scared, " jaemin was indeed scared.

 

being the captain of the hockey team who's about to enter the finals and also at the same time fighting for the team's right to remain as a sport in the school was nerve-racking. especially when the principal isn't a sporty person but more of an artsy person.

 

and not to mention, his boyfriend is in one of the top sports, football, in school and surrounded by a bunch of homophobes and bullies.

 

he couldn't _just_  let the world know about his relationship status.

 

he couldn't just let his jisung get more _hurt_.

 

" jisung's team members are bullying him. they're _fucking_ homophobes, guys, " jaemin breathes out, his eyes welling with tears when he noticed the scar on jisung's cheek.

 

the scar that happened when jisung missed a pass and got shoved to the ground and kicked by the members. the boy came in to jaemin's dorm, crying and bloody.

 

" jaemin, " jeno starts,

 

" you know we would never right? " he says, stepping forward to be by the bed, hand reaching out for the younger.

 

he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the younger. he knew how jaemin is the type who blames himself a lot.

 

he blamed himself when a team member, jinsoo, tripped over the hockey stick and broke his nose.

 

he blamed himself when the opponent pushed himself, resulting into a missing push of the ball, and then losing the match.

 

he blamed himself for everything. and jeno couldn't blame him. jaemin is just simply empathetic.

 

" jeno's right, min. you shouldn't be scared of telling your own bestfriends, because trust me, we would protect you and support you no matter what, " haechan said after a while, standing next to jeno before leaning forward to pinch his cheek.

 

" thank you guys, " jaemin replied, squeezing jeno's hand in his hold while flashing a smile to the other.

 

 

 

" wait so you're telling me jaemin was the one who confessed first? " haechan asked, mouth agape.

 

the four boys were currently on their way to the neighborhood cafe. jaemin was pushing jisung who was seated on a wheelchair, in a heated conversation with haechan over their confession.

 

the older felt a surge of warmth in his heart, seeing how his boyfriend was smiling and laughing, carefree to the world.

 

he remembered how scared jisung was when he woke up an hour ago, when he was talking with jeno and haechan.

 

" hyung, do i have to go? " jisung whispered to his chest, fisting the collar of jaemin's clothes in fear.

 

" huh why? "

 

" your friends, " jeno and haechan having heard the conversation could only look at each other before jeno took the initiative to pat jisung's shoulder.

 

" me and hachan, we aren't going to _beat_ you up if that's what you're scared of, " he started

 

" jeno! "

 

" what! i'm reassuring him! "

 

" reassuring him my _ass_ , you're making him more panicked you idiot, " haechan scolded, pushing the boy away before asking jaemin if he could sit in his place.

 

the younger nodded and than haechan was in his friend's seat, face to face with jisung since the boy sat up in apprehension.

 

" jisung-ah, we're jaemin's best friend and i'm sorry that your teammates are a bunch of meanies but i swear on my life that we aren't the same as them. we'll protect and love you like our little brother, " he said softly, giving a soft poke to the said boy's knee.

 

" you're not disgusted by me dating jaemin? " jisung asked softly, eyes cast downwards, playing with the promise ring on his index finger.

 

and _oh my god_ , haechan had to hold himself from bursting in anger because what could the kid possibly went through for him to degrade himself _that_ low.

 

"oh god no honey, i am literally in awe with you two's relationship, " he cooed, " you're really cute too, i might have to disown jaemin for you, " he added, smiling when he saw how jisung cracked a smile before bursting into laughter

 

 

 

" -ung? hyung! oh my god this idiot, " jaemin was cut off from his flashback with a flick to his forehead.

 

" ow jisungie, that hurts, " he whined, trying to rub off the pain while pushing the wheelchair.

 

" _ow jisungie that hurts_ , " jeno mocked, making the said boy laughed out loud

 

" jisung you said that he pulled a really cheesy pick up line right? " haechan teased, making jaemin's eyes widen as big as saucers.

 

" _park jisun_ \- "

 

" ' _did it hurt when you fell from heaven? because you surely do look like an angel_ ' yeah that line, " jisung cackled when jaemin groaned in embarassment.

 

hearing the cheesy pickup line made them all double in laughter as jaemin was left alone to snap himself out of embarassment.

 

 

 

( " so nana, " jeno whispered, smiling at how jaemin was basically looking at jisung, who was with haechan ordering, with heart eyes,

 

" hmm? " the boy replied, in a daze

 

" you call yourself _hyungie_ huh? "

 

and if jisung heard the commotion of wheezing and laughing behind him, he ignored it in favor of sharing his cute moments with haechan. )


End file.
